The Phantom of Fangorn Forest
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Estel was a child lived on legends, with one particular legend most of all, and he travels to see if it was true. Chapter 2 ADDED
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Phantom of Fangorn Forest 0?  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: Ceyxa, Manon  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Angst, violence, no ring, character death.  
Disclaimer: The usual cast, they do not belong to me. Only my OC's.  
Timeline: AU.  
Summary: Estel grew up reading legends; there is one legend that stays in his mind, and he decides to travel to find out if it is true. 

0.

**Present time…**

_Celos River… Gondor…_

Aragorn stepped out from the cave and looked up at the stars. Three stars shone within the darkness of the sky, a unique landscape of its own. It was beautiful.

Everything was calm, and he smiled.

He moved towards his pack that was lying on the ground. Bending down, he pulled out a book. It was one that his father gave him, called 'Middle-earth Fairy Tales'. He loved to read it every time after he had finished his lessons or duties.

_**Flashback **_

_"Estel?" Elrond called._

_Estel was again lost in another world, his imagination full of the tales of what had happened before he was born._

_"Estel?" Elrond called again. He saw Estel still had his nose buried in the book and made to take it away from him._

_"ADA!" Estel shouted as the book disappeared from his hands._

_"What is it, ion-nin?" Elrond asked innocently._

_"I was in the middle of the story!" Estel exclaimed, and glared at his father._

_"But, Estel, my child, did you finish all the work you were supposed to do?" Elrond asked, looking seriously at the boy._

_Estel frowned; he tried hard to remember what he might have forgotten to do, but couldn't. So he nodded, hoping that his father couldn't remember either._

_"You did not give me a hug and a good night kiss…" Elrond said softly and smiled at him, again innocently._

_"Oh… ada…" Estel said. "I'm sorry…" He hugged his adar tightly, so tightly that Elrond groaned._

_"Umm… Estel…" Elrond tried to make the boy let go of him. He realized that in Estel there was a power he had not seen or felt before._

_**End of Flashback **_

A smile appeared on the man's face; a smile filled with love.

* * *

**100 years ago…**

_Somewhere near Fangorn Forest…_

The dim light from the fading fire was still enough to show the bodies of elves and dwarves that had been brutally killed.

Their faces still showed their fear on seeing the Phantom, the one that had taken their lives.

Soon a group made up of both elves and dwarves came into the clearing and found their bodies. They all looked at each other, afraid, all thinking the same thing.

"It is him again!" Bolen, the dwarf, groaned as he recognized his son's body. He looked up to his friend and noticed the expression on the elf's face. He knew that his elf friend had something in mind, and so he waited patiently until his friend spoke.

"There is more evil out there that we do not know about…" Sadlert said. He felt that the Phantom had not killed them all. He also believed they would eventually find this Phantom, feeling that they were much better, stronger and faster than him.

"Like what?" Bolen interrupted. He did not need any other reason; he just knew what he did, and that was that the Phantom was evil, and killed his enemies brutally.

"Like men, like Sauron's army…" Sadlert answered.

Bolen took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He was grieving; he had lost his son, and felt the need to kill the Phantom, but Sadlert's words gave him others choices.

* * *

A shadow watched them within the willow tree; his sharp eyes were glaring at them hard. His face was covered in blood, and he smiled a cunning smile. He pulled out three arrows and aimed it at them.

"They have insulted me; none of them shall leave here alive…" he whispered, and shot. He saw his aim was true, and laughed aloud when he heard the screams of the dying. The smell of death hung on the air, and there was much shouting.

"It is him!"

"It is the Phantom!"

The rest of them started to panic and ran away as quickly as they could, leaving the dead behind, alone, with no one to bury them.

Soon the rumors passed from one race to another about the Phantom's cruelty.

* * *

**Back to present time…**

Aragorn sat on the ground, and lit a fire. Lying down, he soon fell asleep, the book clutched tightly to his chest, protecting it.

End of Prologue

R/R


	2. Chapter 1

**_Reviews:_**

**viggomaniac:**_ I **will** try not to kill Aragorn... I am glad that you like it... Thank you! D_

**Deana:**_ You'll have to wait and see... Thank you! D_

**Carawen:**_ For intrigues, angst, and violence... I grew up like Estel, love legends. I **do** hope that he will find what he seeks before it will hunts him down... I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

**Lost-Elf:**_ **Blush.** Thank you! D_

**lindahoyland:**_ I know... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**x-aranel-x:**_ I know... I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

**lins:**_ How soon is now? Thank you! D_

_Are you ready for more...?_

Title: The Phantom of Fangorn Forest 1?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Ceyxa, Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, no ring, character death. OOC, for in case.

Disclaimer: The usual cast, they do not belong to me. Only my OC's.

Timeline: _AU_.

Summary: Estel grew up reading legends; there is one legend that stays in his mind, and he decides to travel to find out if it is true.

1.

Aragorn awoke at first light, and watched the sky.

His hands started searching for the book, and he looked down, thinking the book had slipped from his hands while he was asleep. But he could not see the book; it was gone. His mind began to race, wondering where it could be. The book that was filled with stories always fueled his imagination.

Aragorn was upset. His father had given him the book for his birthday a long time ago and he did not want to lose it. He had always been very careful with it; he would give his life for it, anything, to get the book back…

_**Flashback** _

_It was the first of March. Spring was in the air, and everything was bright and colorful, as if knowing it was Estel's birthday. _

_Elrond walked first, leading the way, while the twins walked just behind him. _

_Estel came next. He was wearing a blue stone on a silver chain that his mother had given to Elrond before her passing. The twins had given him two rings which fitted him perfectly, and he wore them with joyful smile. He loved receiving gifts. _

_Soon they reached the waterfall where the remaining elves of Imladris were waiting for them. Estel could feel that there was something else, but he did not know what it was. _

_He looked at the elves, and noticed Glorfindel talking with Lindir. He did not know what they were saying, so he tried to listen in. _

_"…given your gift to Estel?" he heard Glorfindel ask. _

_"I did not yet know what should I give to such a charming child at night, as in the morning, I can not even control him…" Lindir answered, giggling. _

_Estel did not see the hidden smile that Lindir gave to Glorfindel. _

_Then Estel walked towards his father. His throat felt dry from the excitement. _

_In the meantime, Glorfindel and Lindir continued their conversation, and other elves soon joined them. _

_"I do hope that the Phantom will not dare to ruin Estel's birthday," Glorfindel whispered. _

_"Phantom? Where?" Lindir asked in fear. The word alone was enough to put him into a panic. Elrond's advisor, Erestor, went to Lindir when he saw the look of fear on the elf's face. _

_Glorfindel placed his hands on Lindir's shoulders, trying to calm him, as Erestor said, "He is not here, but I have heard rumors that he has taken over Fangorn Forest. Whoever dares to venture inside the forest does not come out alive; that is what I have heard…" _

_

* * *

_

_Elrond could not help but overhear their conversation, but he kept silent as Estel was right in front of him. He wanted that his son only have happy memories of his birthday, and not sadness. _

_He called to his two older sons and told Estel to go with them. Estel grinned and immediately began to take advantage of them, running away from them and making them chase after him. _

_Elrond smiled as he watched his three sons before walking to the elves who were speaking about the Phantom. _

_

* * *

_

_"…but there is only one of him; how can they not kill him? To which kingdom does he belong?" Elrond heard Lindir ask. _

_"He is an elf, I am certain of it!" Erestor said, and continued, "Though I have no idea from which kingdom he comes from." _

_"How can you tell? You have not seen him…" Glorfindel said, wondering about his friend's words. _

_"I have heard about his skills with the bow and knives. My old friend was killed by him… I just found out from his son…" Erestor answered, his voice rising a little before fading away. He tried to swallow his tears before they silently fell down his face. _

_There was silence for a moment, until it was broken by a small sob from Erestor. Estel walked towards the advisor and asked, "Erestor? Why are you crying on my birthday?" _

_Erestor did not want that the boy got any bad dreams about the Phantom, so he lied. _

_"I am crying because I was remembering the times when my parents celebrated my birthday, Estel. I am crying in happiness, not in sadness…" Erestor said. _

_"Who is the Phantom?" Estel asked, taking them by surprise. _

_He saw their mouths open, but no one said anything. Estel could feel there was something wrong, but he did not know what it was. _

_**End of Flashback** _

Aragorn once again looked down, searching desperately for his book. He rubbed his eyes, not understanding how his book could disappear.

He sighed, and decided he would continue to look for it after he had broken his fast. While he was preparing his food, he could not get out of his mind that his book was missing.

"Forgive me adar…" he whispered into the cold wind.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope that you could forgive me for the long time, and yes, this story is not been forgetable either._

_Enjoy!_

Title: The Phantom of Fangorn Forest 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, violence, no ring.

Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me. Only my OC's.

Timeline: _AU_.

Summary: Estel was a child lived on legends, with one particular legend most of all, and he travels to see if it was true.

Note: Mixed fairy-tales and movies. Don't say that I didn't warn you!

2.

Aragorn ate the food, his mind racing about his beloved book.

He wished he could find it as he wanted to move on, led on by the book that would show him where to go.

A sound of an arrow made him alert. He moved his head from side to side, anxious to see where the arrow would land. Slowly getting up from the ground, he continued to look around, fearing he was under attack.

"WHO IS IT?" he shouted in fear, his lips trembling.

Aragorn reached for his bow and an arrow. He aimed in all directions, not knowing where exactly he was supposed to aim.

"I am the lord here…" the voice spoke from within the fog.

"What is your name, my lord? Are you the one that called 'The Phantom'?" Aragorn asked in fear.

A man came towards him, his head covered by a hood. He laughed when he heard Aragorn's last words, "The Phantom…"

"What is it so funny?" Aragorn asked and came forward, walking blindly in the fog.

The man in the hood scanned the young man's face and whispered, "The one that is called 'The Phantom' would not speak to you, he would only try and kill you, as he did to my men…"

"Wait…" Aragorn called, and thought to ask, "Have you seen him? I am looking for him… to show me the way…"

The man looked at him and noticed the curious look on Aragorn's face. The young man appeared innocent to him in a world that was covered in shadow.

"You are going to your own doom, who ever you are," the man said, a smile on his face, and added, "Once you see, that once you died."

Aragorn looked at him and asked wonderingly, "How do you know this?"

The man looked at him and answered with a trembling voice, "My father was confident he would return alive, he was confident of remaining the Steward of Gondor. But he failed, and broke the promise he made before he left…" The man paused for a moment before adding, "He promised that he would come back, _alive_…"

"I am sorry to hear…" Aragorn tried to comfort the man, only to be cut off.

"I do not need your pity, though I never loved my father. He loved my brother more than me, if he loved me at all," the hooded man said, lowering his head.

Aragorn moved closer to him and asked, "Would you at least show me the way? I am looking for him, and I know that I am going to my doom, but it is _my_ choice to make."

The man looked at him and noticed the serious expression on Aragorn's face. "I am Lord Faramir, and yes, I will show you the way… if that is what you wish…"

Aragorn smiled, pleased to hear those words.

"I am Strider," Aragorn said, and noticed the smile that appeared in the lord's face.

"I heard of you, Strider," Lord Faramir said.

"I hope you have heard good things of me…" Aragorn said quietly.

Faramir moved closer and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Do not fear," he said, the smile still on his face, "I have only heard good things about you… and that is why I tried to find you… and as you can see, we have found each other."

"Why does a lord have a need for a ranger?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Why? In order to find murderous traitors…" Faramir hissed as he answered.

"I can do that but, if I may, I want to find 'The Phantom' first. And, my Lord, I need your help too, in minor thing…" Aragorn said.

"Name it."

"I lost a book that my father gave me… this book means a great deal to me and I wish to have your help in finding it," Aragorn requested and scanned Faramir's face, hoping the other man would agree to help him.

Faramir was about to turn down his request, but as he looked at the young man that stood in front of him, showing no fear, he answered.

"I will help you, friend," Faramir said with a smile.

**Flashback**

_After the guests left his party, Estel walked to his father's room and knocked on the door. He was holding the book close to his heart._

_He heard his Adar's voice, and entered, only to find his Adar, sitting and staring at him._

"_Estel, what is the matter?" Elrond asked, his voice cracking, as he feared that something was amiss with his son. _

_Estel hurried to his father's side and hugged him tight, though he did not let go of the book. Moving away slightly from his father, tears began falling down his face as he tried to speak._

_Elrond became alert when he noticed his son's behavior, and asked him again, "Has something happened, ion-nin?"_

"_I love the gift, Adar, it is the best gift that I have ever received. I will keep the book close to my heart, and I will never let it go," Estel answered softly, new tears falling down his cheeks._

_Elrond lifted his son onto his lap and hugged him before pulling Estel away so that he could wipe away the tears._

_He scanned his son's face, and then said softly to him as he stroked the boy's cheeks, "This is your gift, ion-nin; do whatever you wish with it. I love you as my son."_

"_I know that, Adar, and I thank you for that, and the birthday party, and the other gifts too," Estel said, hugging his Adar again._

_Elrond kept looking upon the boy, feeling that there was something more. "Is there anything else you want to share with me, my son?"_

"_Yes, could you read me a story before bed-time, Adar?" Estel grinned as he asked his father._

**End of Flashback**

"Thank you, my lord," Aragorn said with joy, hope flaring in his eyes.

His book was going to be found, and he hoped that it would be soon. He loved to read the stories in it so much.

Faramir noticed the joy in Strider's face, and asked curiously, "What is so important about the book?"

"It was a gift from my father, and this book means a great deal to me," Aragorn answered.

"I only wish that my father had given me something for my last birthday, but now that he is dead…" Faramir said wistfully.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
